Drinking Games
by PixieDust291
Summary: Alfred and Arthur find the best way to unwind after a hard day is to get drunk as hell. Their fun little drinking game, however, turns out to be more then what they needed.


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains alcohol reference, swearing, and explicit sex of an erotic homosexual nature. As well as some sexual humor. Consider yourself warned!

**_Drinking Games_**

By Pixiedust291

Dedicated to Iprie

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur sighed as he continued to copy down the notes from his chemistry lab book onto separate sheets of paper. Ionization energies, isotope molecular models, everything. He even put it down in step by step format so that Alfred would understand it. It utterly amazed him sometimes how the idiot managed to pass any of his other classes. Arthur set down the pencil he had been using and picked up the pink highlighter in order to highlight the most important details. He glanced at the clock; it read 10:00am. Why was he doing this? Why was he losing sleep because Alfred couldn't show up to class today? Arthur sighed again and continued to work. There were only a few pages left. He would sleep when it was all done.

"My my, isn't it a little late for the bookworm to be up?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. The superior accent told him exactly who it was and he didn't need any destruction right now. His eyes were already burning from staring at the same paper for the last hour in this dimly lit room. The rest of the dorm was asleep, why couldn't Francis be as well! "I see you're still up. A late night call from one of your **clients**?"

Francis laughed "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Arthur scoffed "As if."

"Of course not. After all your people have no sexual apatite to speak of."

"Why you-!" Arthur pushed away from his desk. The two men probably would have gotten in a drawl if the door to the room down the hall had not slammed open followed by thundering footsteps that made their way toward his room.

Wearing nothing but black camo pajama pants, Ludwig stood in the doorway with his usual bad tempered scowl. "Would both of you kindly shut up! People are trying to sleep here! Not to mention it is pass curfew hours! Now go to bed before you wake up everyone!"

"You're the only one yelling you sausage loving brute!" Arthur retorted. He rounded on Francis "And I would have been fine if this clod had not come in here to pick a fight."

"I merely came in to see what was so important that it would make Arthur break the rules." Francis winked snobbishly.

"I don't care! You both are up when you're not supposed to be! Now go to be or I'll make you two peel potatoes in the morning!" Ludwig grabbed Arthur's door and slammed it shut.

Francis cast a look at Arthur "I'll be damned if I'm going to peel potatoes with the likes of you. Adu." He waved a hand as he opened the door and left.

Arthur cursed as he slumped back down at the desk, glaring at the notes he had written "Damn you Alfred."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur sat at the café table just outside the campus coffee shop. The summer air was thick with the scent of the Japanese cherry blossoms that were all over the school grounds. Hetalia University was an exclusive college where all the children of the world leaders came to learn, interact, make connections, and learn the necessary skills in order to surpass their parents. It was a tradition, in a sense. Of course, considering their students, only the best of the best teachers around the world were hired at this school. In Arthur's experience, however, he found that the teachers that came most qualified were also the hardest teachers when it came to grades. He leaned back in his seat and gingerly sipped his tea. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and Arthur didn't have any classes. Besides finals were just around the corner and that meant starting that weekend he would be spending all of his time studying. The thought of finals made his stomach turn.

He brought the tea back up to his lips and was about to sip when a hand slapped him affectionately on the back "Hey British dude!"

Arthur grumbled as the owner of said hand came around the table and sat across from him. Arthur never knew weather to think that innocent smirk was fake or genuinely real because he was just that oblivious. "Hello Alfred how are you?"

"I'm great. Got a great night sleep, good breakfast-" Alfred continued even as Arthur grumbled a

"Well at least one of us did." He rolled his eyes and opened his backpack, extracting the file folder he had put all of Alfred's notes in "Here are the chemistry notes. Try not to lose them."

"I've never lost your notes." Alfred countered.

"What about that time you came crying back to me not two hours later asking me to rewrite them?"

"That's because I dropped my burger and the sauces smeared all over the pages." He grinned "I've learned now. No eating over Britain's notes."

Why did he insist on calling him Britian rather then his name? For gods sake even Francis, who was the son of the French prim minister, called him Arthur. And not once had Arthur ever referred to Alfred as the United States of America or its abbreviation, USA. God the man was infuriating at times. Then why did he continually hang out with him? Arthur paused, his lips pursed. That was a question he had been asking himself more lately. Why this and why that.

"Hey Britian." Arthur looked up again and found Alfred smiling at him. "Thanks for the notes. I really appreciate it."

Butterflies had somehow entered Arthur's heart. He coughed and took a sip of his tea to clear his throat "You're welcome."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur was only slightly annoyed when he left the dorm and walked the six blocks to the secondary dorm across campus. Alfred had called not five minuets ago asking him to come over. What the man wanted now was beyond Arthur's understanding. He reached the door and typed in the access code. He technically was not supposed to know the other dorm's key code but he had been over there so many times he had just memorized it. He entered and was immediately pounced on by Feliciano.

"Britian nice to see you again!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, not him to. He pushed the excited Italian off him "Feliciano, how many time do I have to tell you? I am Arthur, not Britain."

Feliciano cocked his head to one side and looked as if he were almost pouting. "But America calls you Britian?"

Arthur pursed his lips "Well Ameri- I mean Alfred is an idiot. And why are you calling him America?"

"It is because America just seems to fit him better as a name then Alfred." The voice was soft spoken but very respectful. Arthur looked around Feliciano and smiled at Honda. "To our recollection you are the only one who calls him Alfred, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head "Never mind, what are you two doing?" he looked at both men and the aprons they were wearing. Honda's was smeared in brown and white smudges where as Feliciano's was covered in red. The red stains he guessed were spaghetti sauce, but he had no idea what Honda could possibly be doing. In fact it was unlike the man to even make a mess at all.

Honda looked down at his apron and then looked away, a bit embarrassed. Feliciano chimed in "St. Valentines day is coming up. Japan and I were making chocolates to sell around campus as well as keep a few for ourselves. I was helping him but he gave me the bright idea that instead of making a chocolate for Ludwig that I should make him a pasta. After all it is my specialty!" the Italian blushed "Besides I have always wanted to make a pasta shaped like his anatomy." He leaned in close to whisper in Arthur's ears "It's a big pasta." Arthurs face was probably as red as a cherry when Feliciano moved away "Would you like us to make some chocolates for you too?"

Arthur shook his head "Um, that's very kind of you but no thank you." He paused "I don't have anyone who likes me like that." He looked around "Back on topic of why I'm here. Is the idiot at h-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because a loud scream could be heard from upstairs.

"Yes, America is in his room watching scary movies again."

So that was why he had been called here, figured. Arthur sighed, said goodnight to the other two men and went up the stairs. He could already hear Alfred's panicked trembling from down the hall. He walked until he came to the door with the American flag on it. He knocked before opening the door and finding Alfred covered in a blanket watching the movie 'Alien'. "Oh you have got to be kidding." He nearly chuckled as he entered the room "You're scared from this movie?"

"The fucking baby just shot out of the milk loving bastard's stomach. That's fucking creepy!"

Arthur suppressed an amused smile "Don't swear, it's unbecoming. And if you're so scared then why don't you just turn it off?"

"No way, that would make me a wus!"

Alfred's logic was as complicated as ever. "Look, how about we turn off this movie and do something different? Otherwise you are not going to get to sleep tonight."

Alfred paused and turned to look at Arthur with a raised brow and a smile "Still treating me like when we were kids." Arthur immediately blushed; he was surprised Alfred even remembered that. Alfred turned and clicked off the movie "I have an idea."

"What?" Arthur asked skeptically.

The blonde padded the seat next to him on the sofa. Without any fight Arthur sat down, he was however surprised when Alfred handed him a glass and filled it with a clear liquid that smelled like sugar cookies. "What is this?"

"It's a drinking game. A movie drinking game." He got up from his bundle of covers, revealing that under that red, white, and blue checkered blanket he had been wearing nothing but red briefs with the United States flag over the butt. Arthur started and his cheeks grew reader. He quickly looked away. Why was he blushing? It wasn't like this was the first time he had seen Alfred naked. Granted the other times they had been children but still, they were both men. Alfred soon returned and leaped back onto the couch and held up a movie 'Lord of the Rings.'

Arthur balked "Oh you have got to be kidding that movie is far to long!"

Alfred pouted "But the only movies that I know the rules to are this one, The Shinning, and Psycho."

"Why are two of those scary movies?"

"Oh come one please! It's even Friday so you don't have to worry about school tomorrow." He tried to give the most adorable pleading face, and damn it if it didn't work every time.

Arthur found himself captivated by those sky blue eyes. He had always envied the other man for his charming looks and coloring, because though Arthur's own green eyes did complement his hair his eyebrows sure didn't. He sighed "Alright, fine. What are the rules?"

Alfred practically beamed "We take a drink every time someone drinks anything, someone eats anything, a Hobbit talks about food, Frodo says 'Oh, Sam!', someone sings a song, a Black Rider appears, Pippin acts like an idiot, Legolas looks fabulous and makes you question your heterosexuality, and finally every time someone says the word ring." Arthur could not stop his mouth from dropping open. Alfred grinned "The morning after will be Mordor." And with that he pressed play.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Fuck." The word was gasped out just before a sensual groan followed it. Alfred's hand ran over Arthur's bare back and his fingernails scraped down his spine. Alfred moaned along with him, the way Arthur's body arched to the movement of his hand was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. Who knew the Brit was so responsive.

Alfred's arms wrapped around Arthur, their chests pressed up against one another. The warmth and firmness of his body were intoxicating. Alfred's own unclothed erection was pressed firmly against Arthur's still clothed groin. Arthur's hands never stopped moving. They were in his hair, at his shoulders, scraping down his sides. He was driving Alfred crazy. His own hand moved around to the front to undo the button of Arthur's school uniform pants. When Alfred's hand dipped below the waistband of Arthur's underwear the Brit made an involuntary thrust with his hips.

"My, you're sure more agreeable when you're drunk." Alfred joked, fondling Arthur's penis hesitantly.

"Oh fuck!" Arthur arched into the American's hand. He closed his eyes and brought his head forward to lay on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred tightened his grip, getting more aggressive. His breaths panting in Arthur's ear.

"Fuck Britain." He groaned and pushed Arthur off his lap, which was one of the hardest things he had ever done. "Bedroom, now." His tone left nothing to be discussed.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, registering what he said before nodding and walking around the sofa and to the back room. Alfred was happy to see the man could still walk, even if his stance was a bit wobbly. Alfred smiled as he turned off the TV and put away the bottle of vodka. When he came to his room he could hear Arthur mumble "Your room is filthy."

Alfred looked around at the few dirty clothes that were tossed here and there and the can of old soda on his desk. Other then that he would say his room was fairly clean by college standards. He watched as Arthur climbed into the bed and pushed off a pair of dirty jeans to the floor. The man never changed. Alfred's eyes scanned Arthur from head to toe. He was not as muscular as himself but he was slender. Must be from all that tea, Alfred mused. He licked his lips and his gaze fastened on Arthur's mouth.

Arthur blushed in his direction "Well, are you coming?"

Alfred chuckled "Not yet, but I will." He walked forward, dropping his pants to the ground before he climbed in next to Arthur, his hands already moving to take the Brit's pants off "And believe me when I say, I will be cumin in that pretty ass of yours." Alfred kissed him and scooted against Arthur's side. It was like getting shocked from static electricity. That, more then anything, said this was not normal sex. But then, Alfred had always known if he were to go to bed with Arthur it would be anything but normal.

His hand found its way down his torso until it encountered the leaking tip of Arthur's erection. Abandoning their kiss, he propped himself up on his elbow and watched more precum spill from the dark pink slit as he dragged his hand upward. Arthur's belly flexed. Alfred licked his lips again. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over the slit. Alfred's lips closed over the head, and the tangy taste of Arthur exploded over his tongue. Fucking hell the limey even tasted better then any other men Alfred could remember. Rasping his tongue over the tiny slit, Alfred took his time laving Arthur. He was going to savor this as long as he could, because who was to say that once all this was over and their boozy delusional fog was gone that they would not completely regret this. They? No, Arthur maybe, but Alfred knew even now he would not regret this.

Arthur's legs moved restlessly, and his head and shoulders came off the mattress as his back arched "Fuck fuck!" Taking just the tip into his mouth and sucking it, Alfred moved his body until he was on his knees and lower arms. He needed leverage to give Arthur what he so desperately needed. He felt good in his mouth, warm and smooth, and not small either. Using one hand to hold himself over Arthur, he used the other to stoke and kneed Arthur's testicles. From the tightness of the drawn sacks he could tell that Arthur was nearly on the brink. Alfred backed off a little, wanting this to last for both of them.

Arthur tangled his fists in the sheet and light coverlet, bunching them. His whole body arched, pushing his sex to the back of Alfred's throat. He swallowed, and Arthur's legs trembled. Damn, this was going to be over in no time if this didn't stop. He released Arthur with an audible pop. Arthur made a sound between and growl and a groan.

"What is it you want?" Alfred teased. He blinked, wondering why Arthur was out of focus. He then realized he had forgotten to take off his glasses. He laughed as he slid the things off, the lenses were completely foggy.

"Damn it you know what I want you bloody yank!" Arthur rocked his head from side to side. He squeezed his eyes shut as if he were in pain. Alfred knew and understood that he was uncomfortable, but the denial of orgasm now would only intensify it later.

Alfred chuckled and ran his other palm up Arthur's thigh. He lifted Arthur's testicles and traced a finger down, pushing between the spread cheeks until he found what he sought. "Yank huh? Calling me names is not going to get you what you want."

Arthur practically whined as Alfred traced his finger in small circle but did not push inside. "You wanker, please fuck me!" Alfred gave a playful slap to the inside of his thigh. Arthur sucked in a breath and whispered "Please, Alfred, I want you to fuck me."

His voice was so soft Alfred thought for a moment he had imagined it. Staring into those fathomless dark green eyes, Alfred moved to dig under one of the pillows and produced a bottle of lube. He took the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. "Bend your knees and put your feet on the bed." With his chest moving in quick shallow breaths, Arthur obeyed. Even so Alfred pushed Arthur's feet closer to his buttocks, exposing everything. He swirled one slick finger, which was rather warm from the lubricant, around several times before plunging his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle. Arthur screamed and arched his back in pleasure. Alfred suppressed a chuckle. There was no way the whole dorm was not hearing this.

Pulling back out Alfred marveled at the tight grip around the digit. If he didn't know better he would have sworn Arthur was a virgin. He could not wait to feel that tightness around him as he surged forward; his hips slapping against Arthur's bottom hard enough to leave red marks. The American's impatient erection smacked against his belly, leaving a wet spot.

Arthur whimpered and moved his hips, grinding himself on Alfred's fingers. Now if that wasn't a sight to make a man's mouth water. "I take it you want it now and forgo the stretching?"

Arthur looked over his stomach and nodded "I like it when it burns a little anyway."

Well well, his limey was also kinky. Alfred had to give himself a good squeeze, casing a little bit of pain. As lovely as the sight and words were, they were both about to go off any second. He got to his knees and smeared a generous amount of lube on the head of his erection. Before Arthur could even blink Alfred lined up and thrust forward, sinking into the tightest heat he'd ever felt.

Arthur screamed, his body began to tremble "Not all at once, Oh!" he gasped again, his hands were still fisted in the sheets.

"Are you alright? I did-"

"No, fuck." He made a sound that was close to a catlike purr "Just give me some warning next time. You aren't small you know."

Alfred grinned "Complements from the great Brittan?"

Arthur chuckled "Don't let it go to your head."

"Which one?"

Arthur tossed his head back as he laughed. "Stop with your immature jokes and show me what you can do."

"Oh, I plan to." He eased in until his testicles and the tops of his thighs rested against skin. Arthur's gaze met his, and everything seemed to freeze. The deep green of Arthur's eyes swallowed Alfred as surly as his body had. The mix of emotions was completely laid bare before both of them. It would have terrified Arthur, if he hadn't seen that there was something else besides pleasure in that stare. It still scared him, but yet knowing that somehow Alfred wasn't scared made him want to not run away.

A shiver raced up Alfred's spine. Arthur's hand reached up and cupped his jaw, urging him down. Alfred was lost. He went without hesitation. Like falling in a dream or down a rabbit hole into wonderland, he kept falling and falling. Their lips met and their mouths opened. Alfred took control, tasting and caressing nearly every inch of Arthur's mouth. He tasted of the tea and sugar he so loved. Alfred had never been to fond of tea be he thought he could get use to it if it always was offered to him like this. This time the moan was his. Arthur's neglected erection twitched between their pressed bellies.

"Please." Arthur pleaded. It was amazing how one simple word could undo a man's very soul. He pushed Arthur's legs to his chest and started thrusting. Relentlessly, he fucked the other man while watching himself slid in and out. "Oh god!" Arthur clung to him for dear life. His inner muscles rippled around Alfred's sex, milking him as he clutched to Alfred's arms. Alfred had him bent over so far that a drop from the small spot of precum on his stomach trailed down his abdomen to his chest.

It took great effort not to succumb to orgasm. Perspiration dotted Alfred's brow and formed a thin layer along his spine. He wanted, no needed, Arthur to cum first. The other man was so close. Just one little sensation would do it. He grabbed Arthur's sex in his hand and stroked his thumb over the head. Arthur's high pitched scream of "America!" was the only warning Alfred got before wet warm cum splashed over both their stomachs. Satisfied, Alfred closed his eyes and let himself ride every wave and feel every sensation of Arthur's convulsing body as he too dove into orgasm and felt his own release erupt inside his lover.

A numbing sensation shot up Alfred's spine but he ignored it, choosing instead to wait for his sex to grow soft before he pulled out of Arthur. The man beneath him gasped for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He sputtered and groaned at the intensity, trying to catch his breath, but the pleasure went on and on. He could feel Alfred let go of his legs, slowly pull out of him and then collapse at his side. A warm hand was then pressed to his left pectoral muscle. Arthur turned his lead to lock gazes with Alfred "Stay."

Arthur's brows furrowed "Stay? Of course I'm staying. I'm in no fit state to walk across the campus at night." As if to prove him right he hiccupped at that moment.

Alfred smiled and snuggled closer, drawing the blanket around them "Good, because I don't want my love going anywhere."

Arthur blinked several times and shook his head, sure he had not heard Alfred correctly "What?"

Alfred groaned and raised his head to give him a stern look "I love you, Arthur. You going to fight me on it?"

Shock that he had finally used his name for the first time washed over him. Arthur was stunned. It felt as if a bunch of butterflies were flying around in his stomach all at once. Was it just that alcohol? God he could hardly think after the blinding orgasm he had just had. Strangely enough though hearing his name on Alfred's lips just sounded right to him. He gulped "Given our countries histories you realize this is going to be difficult?"

"I think it's kind of romantic to have a modern day Romeo and Juliet thing. Though I do admit I think we act more like Beatrice and Benedict."

And yet another shocker! Alfred actually knew Shakespeare! What else did he not know about this man "You know Shakespeare?"

Alfred shrugged "I've read a few of his stuff. Some of it's really funny. And wipe that smirk off your face." He warned, but Arthur couldn't help it. He laughed and turned onto his side, facing away from Alfred. "That's it!" an arm wrapped around Arthur's torso and dragged him back until his back was flush with Alfred's front. "You are now being cuddled for the rest of the night."

"And who says I do not want to be cuddled?"

"Stop it. It's supposed to be punishment."

Arthur rolled his eyes and laid down his head "Good night America."

"Good night Arthur."

Just as Arthur's eyes were beginning to close and his mind began to fog with sleep he murmured "America. I love you too." There wasn't a reply, but he was sure he felt Alfred's lips pressed against his shoulder curve into a smile.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The End

**A/N: ***stretches* My first Hetalia fanfic in complete. I wonder if I should do more? *shugs* What do you the readers want?

_disclaimer_- drinking games, though lots of fun, can get out of hand really fast. Please drink responsibly; unless you're a fictitious character and therefore have no alcohol tolerance or unless you are doing a drinking game with no alcoholic beverages- because it that case bottoms up!


End file.
